Swing Cleaning
by PenPerfect
Summary: Elder Kettle orders the Cuphead and Mugman to clean the house. The brothers find a solution to finish the job that gets out of hand! Will the boys be able to clean up the house and clean up their act?


Jazz music was filling the house as Cuphead and Mugman were dancing to the beat, swerving around. Suddenly Mugman sudden slipped on his old toy gun, crashing to the wall.

This was enough for Elder Kettle to rush downstairs only for him to be greeted by ungodly site. The living room and kitchen were all cluttered and messy with clothes, toys scattered everywhere.

"Cuphead, Mugman!" he yelled with force, while stomping impatiently. The two boys helped each other up and hesitantly walked up to him. They knew he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Boys, look at this house! This place has turned into a pigsty and I will not stand it!"

Cuphead bravely spoke up, "Oh, It's not that bad." A sock then crawled up to his leg which he shook off, only reveal a mouse crawling inside it. That was enough to prove Elder Kettle's point; the boys were then handed out a mop and broom.

The kettle still steaming with anger headed out the door. "As long as you two live in my house, I expect it to be clean. I'll be back home in an hour, now hop to it!" before closing the door.

As you would expect with anyone, the boys dreaded having to clean the house. This was enough for them to start singing to themselves:

**Mugman** _(singing, mopping the downstairs floor): **Oh, how, I hate to clean…such a boring and wasteful routine. **_

**_Dishes just keep piling and the windows all need wiping. Oh, how, oh, how, I hate, hate, hate to clean so much…_**

**Cuphead **_(singing as he was sweeping the upstairs floor): **"Oh, how I hate to clean…such a boring and wasteful routine. Rooms all need sweeping and furniture adjusting. Oh, how, oh, how, I hate, hate, hate to clean so much…"**_

"_Polishing the windows, Making the bed…"_

**Mugman:** _(On a ladder with a feather duster, dusting the corner ceilings)_ **_Dusting off trinkets, and spider webs…_** _(Sneezes) _

**Cuphead and Mugman (unison): _Oh, how oh how we hate to clean…such a boring and stressful routine. So much to do, so little time, all we can do is just whine: Oh, How, Oh, How, I hate, hate, hate to clean so much! So...so...Much!_**

_(Cuphead head down the stairs carrying a large load of laundry and slips down the stairs. Mugman turned around to help his brother on his feet.)_

Mugman groaned at the progress they have made, "This place is still a mess! There must be a way to get this job done faster."

Cuphead then headed back upstairs to Elder Kettle's bedroom where his shelves are occupied with a line of potions and medicines. Spots a thin beaker called "Swing Serum" filled with purple liquid and reading directions on the back:

"_Place in 3 droplets of serum to subject. Will show movement towards soothing music. Caution: Do not exceed over 3 droplets or play aggressive music waves, causing over-stimulation"._

Cuphead held the bottle of swing serum and placed it onto the broom. Mugman then turned on the radio to slow jazz. To their amazement the broom started swaying to the melody. "Hot dog!" Mugman said as it gathered a pile of dust.

He then decided to use it on the mop, which did the same thing. Then to the dishes and silverware which were able to dive into the soap-filled sink to be rinsed and wiped. The two then joined in on the mop and broom's waltz.

"And that was a 'Lovely Waltz' for those you listening. Our next tune is dedicated to all you wild swingers out there, performed by King Dice and his band of Sinners from the depths of Hell."

The music playing now was a loud jazz number with a fast tempo. This caused the items to dance as though the Devil himself has possessed them!

Cups and Mugs scrambled as they saw the broom and mop started moving erratically, causing a mess. "Wait!" Cups cried as he was dancing with the broom and started flying through different rooms. With Mugs, the same thing occurred.

When the music finally reached its end, Mugman raced to the radio, shut it off. The broom, mop, dishes and clothes then seemed to freeze and fell down lightly.

With the now silent room, the boys caught their breath and saw that whole house had been wiped down from top to bottom. The front door opened, "Boys, I'm back! I hope that everything is—" Elder Kettle's eyes widened as the corners were web-free, windows were polished, dishes were clean and no clutter on the floor, with the exception of the two boys lying in the middle.

For the first time today, Elder Kettle smiled "Well done, boys. This house has never been this spotless!"

Cuphead said, "Oh, it was no sweat, right Mugs?"

Mugman replied still drained, "Huh? Oh, yeah, no sweat."

"You two look like you have been in a marathon to Hell and back. Well, how about you boys rest up until supper time."

The boys made their way up to the couch, still catching their breath.

But Elder Kettle went up to the radio, to turn on the music. "It's a little quiet in here. Maybe some tunes will help."

"NO!" Cuphead yelled as his figure turned the dial that unleashed high-tempo jazz, which causes the cleaning supplies and dishes to start floating around and dancing.

"Not again!" the boys cried in unison.


End file.
